tibiagfandomcom-20200213-history
TEST PAGE, TEST SHIT HERE
Level 30-45, Prem XP/Loot At this level, you have a good deal of variety in choice of hunts. I'll outline a few, then go into depth on a few (will likely do the rest later). At 30, you receive the ability to use most AoE (Area of Effect) runes, namely Great Fireball Runes. At 45gp a throw, they may seem a bit pricey, but they deliver a fairly decent payload/damage. If gold is really a problem, you can always choose to make the runes, using ''Adori Mas Flam ''(Great Fireball), which can be learned at any sorcerer spell teacher. This spell uses 3 soul points and 530 mana, to produce 4 great fireball runes from a single blank rune. Whatever your method of acquisition, the result is the same. To put these runes to good use, you can choose to go to the lower tombs of any of the Ankrahmun tombs. From the tomb page you can find maps directing you to the tomb entrances, read up on what they may contain inside, strategies, routes, and maps of the floors. As an alternative, you can choose to use the Yalahar Alchemist Quarter. Access to Yalahar is not granted by default, instead gained through the In Service of Yalahar quest. To reach the required rank of the explorer's quest, you simply need to ask to join and follow the walkthrough of the first mission (to retrieve a Dwarven Pickaxe) of the Explorer Society quest. Once you get to Yalahar, it is wise to do the Searoutes around Yalahar portion, as well as clearing the missions up to starting the third mission. This allows you to use the shortcut gate straight to the Alchemist Quarter, instead of having to walk from the magician or foreigner quarters. The gate is located at the white circle; the DP, white square, tower with stores at the diamond, boat at the triangle, and bank at the black circle. Your weapons of choice, Wand of Cosmic Energy (from 30~33) is fairly effective, though upon hitting 33 it is wise to switch to the Wand of Inferno due to a far greater damage model (especially for this area). To familiarize yourself with the area, the bottom floor (ground) contains only slimes and mutated humans, both of which are good exp. Mutated humans drop a ton of gold; if you are absolutely strapped for cash lootbagging gold is a possibility, but due to the fashion of the gates bringing it back to the depot would likely be a large pain. The more practical loot, namely Mutated Flesh, sells for 50 gold a piece and stacks. These would be your bread-and-butter loot for making money, though simply not looting them at all will yield far more exp. On the ground floor, 4 holes exist, all of which have a good deal of groups inside for your AoE experience; the southern holes should only be explored at the -1 level, but the other 2 holes are safe to explorer to the lowest levels. All the buildings on this ground floor are safe to venture up into, though you'll face mercury and acid blobs, neither of which are too too dangerous. In the alchemist quarter, you can go up onto the raised area, which is essentially mercury blobs + mutated humans, or acid blobs and mutated humans, in groups or alone, all throughout the surface. Mercury blobs can give a drunk effect for a few seconds, though it's generally not too bad, but is important to note. The towers can be ventured into, though they're not recommended at this point, besides the first tower that houses blobs, with a single death blob (not that scary) on the roof. The raised area's ground has a single mutated rat, near the first towers. This creature should be kited and bursted down, just be sure to look out and heal away the paralysis if you're struck with it. The lower portions of the ground floor are great, and between clearing the groups in the raised area, they're a great place to grab some good exp. To conserve runes, it's a good idea to group up enemies, and free-aim your runes as opposed to simply targeting an enemy, in order to hit the most at a time. Of course, finishing off stragglers with your wand and '''exori flam '''is always a good idea if they're fairly low, or simply alone. Mutated humans can melee for a decent bit (and poisons), so kiting is a must; they also have a fairly short wave attack that can hurt.